That Dream
by xNarutoForeverx
Summary: Sequel to Equinox. Sakura wakes up when war is just about to start. What Itachi and Sakura face next is way greater than being a spy for the Akatsuki. ItaSaku
1. Prologue

**author's note: so this is the sequel to equinox. I felt like they needed to be apart so that's what I am doing.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Chapter One: Despertamiento** (Prologue)

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and adjusted to the bright surrounding and the soft sound of rain hitting the ground outside. Before she passed out, the one she saw, well she did not know for sure. Everything was blurry and distorted. But one thing she knew for sure was it was an Uchiha. Could it be Tobi? Nah. It would have to be Sasuke, unless somehow Itachi was alive. Either way Sakura would have been saved. She slowly sat up and she held her stomach and gasped in pain remembering what happened to her. It was bandaged perfectly as if Tsunade or she had done it. She placed her hands on the bed and slowly slid of the bed. She was alone. Everything was absolutely silent. She used the bed to pull herself up using the bed beside her. There were two doors and she stumbled toward one of the doors and found a bathroom. She looks around and she saw a sliver sink on a normal length counter, a matching toilet, and a bathtub on the right side. There was a tan towel folded neatly on the counter and a few pills of ibuprofen. _Maybe they didn't give me the whole bottle to kill myself with?_ She thought. A cruel smile appeared on her face, and she knew that she was brought back by Sasuke, and she was not to receive punishment. She looked at her face in the mirror, leaning onto the sink; she saw dark circles underneath the girl's face and a wild look on her face. Her eyes were wide and her face look saddened even thought there was still that cruel smile on her face. Even though she was pretty clean, she decided to take a bath to sort her thoughts out before she plotted her second escape. She didn't dare to think who bathe her passed out body and she pulled off the hospital gown and she turned on the bathtub. The water was steamy hot and she got in, she slowly turned off and rested her head against the side of the tub. _So here is what happened: I joined the Akatsuki as a spy with Itachi, I remember my feelings for him and we fell in love, I learned most of my family, My uncle died and not too soon later Itachi died too, he left me to protect Sasuke and our baby, I failed at both, Sasuke is now drifting way into the darkness and the baby… _she looked down at her stomach and a tear streamed down her face. _Our baby… Itachi and Mine's baby… was murdered by Tobi. I couldn't protect it, I failed Itachi. I wish they left the whole bottle so I could leave this damn world. _She sat up and let the water out, she sat there watching the water drain out of the tub slowly and did not get up until all of the water was released. She wrapped the towel around herself and she took the ibuprofen. She opened the door back to the bedroom. She did not notice before but the room was bland. The bed, white, the walls, white, the floor, white. There was a window, but it looked into the woods leaving no evidence where she was. She looked down at the bed, someone had placed hey shirt, skirt, and leggings there. She pulled them on and she put the towel back into the bathroom. She slowly walked to the door and she turned it and it opened. She was surprised because she would most likely be locked if Sasuke found her. She stepped into the hallway and her bare feet felt the cold floor. It seemed as if no one had been here for quite awhile. She was at the end of the hallway and she began to walk toward the other side of the hallway. There were no doors just more hallways to go down.

"Sakura… wake up." She heard someone call. She kept walking down the hallway and she held her stomach. She then ended back to the room she began at.

"Sakura wake up!" someone shouted. She slowly opened the door and the voice was louder.

"She's not waking up!" the voice shouted. Sakura crept up to the window and she gathered chakra into her fist and bursted the window opened. The window shattered everywhere, hitting her and the outside, but not leaving cuts. Everything began to go bright, brighter, and then everything was white. It all turned to black and she felt warmth. She slowly opened her eyes and there he was looking into her eyes. Uchiha Itachi and Haruno Sakura where reunited.

"Am I am heaven?" she asked softly as he held her closer.

**Author's note: it's just a prologue, that's why it's short. **


	2. 1 - Awakening

**Author's Note: Alright, first chapter. I know annoying author's notes all over the chapters. **

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter One: Reality**

There he was, in front of her, living and breathing. She did not know whether or not this was heaven or reality.

"I'm sorry, but this is not heaven." Itachi kissed her forehead and pushed a strand out of her face. He softly smiled at her and it did not seem like Itachi. He never smiled like that; it was always a smirk that made her blush. This was just too kind.

"Then how are you here?" she asked.

"Ask your mother." He turned towards the door as the Sakura's mother walked in. sakura slowly sat up and she held her stomach suddenly.

"Sakura!" her mother rushed to her side she placed her hands gently on Sakura's stomach to stop the pain. Her mother than looked at Sakura and she stared into her eyes.

"I see, you have lost the chance to have the rinnegan."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked and then her mother sighed.

"The Haruno family has an old tale about two of our ancestors. Uchiha Izuna met Haruno Hana in the town. They became interested in each other with the things that made each other stand out. Hana was kind of short though, so her standing next to a big tall Uchiha was really strange though. It only took one month for them to fall in love and they had three kids. Then tensions got really high in the village and they where forced to separate even though they saw each other secretly. Then Izuna went blind, Hana saw him one last time to kiss him goodbye. One week after his death she committed suicide. One of the kids went to the hidden rain; there they became part of Nagato's family. Nagato was distantly related the Uzumakis and the Senjus. The other disappeared without a trace. We have no idea where they went or what happened to them. Every Haruno has the chance to gain the rinnegan and it is our job to keep that a secret, you do not know what people would do to get that power. But you my dear have lost that power due to the recent trauma." She sighed again.

"But what about Itachi?"

"I was going to save you from that bastard but I needed to take Itachi first, he would of taken Itachi's eyes and that would not been good for us. I then revived him."

"I want to see her!" A girl's voice yelled from outside the door.

"No not right now." Sakura heard her father's voice.

"Where's Konan?" Sakura asked and then they looked at her with sad eyes.

"No… no… she's…" Sakura began.

"She was killed by Tobi."

"Then that's why I saw him coming from the village…" Sakura began to cry and Itachi pulled her closer. The girl opened the door and Sakura's father sighed.

"Hi, I'm Ayame! You must be Sakura! I want pink hair like that! Can I pretty please dye my hair like that?" Ayame shouted and she danced around the room.

"Ayame, be quiet." Itachi glared at her.

"Geez, cousin, you don't have to be so mean." she folded her arms and sat on the floor.

"I know it's sudden but there is about to be a major war and I'm pretty sure Konoha needs both of you." Sakura's father told them as he leaned against the door.

"We should probably go and help… we are still part of Konoha." Itachi spoke.

"We will come later we have some things to do." Suzume smiled softly and Sakura nodded.

"I want to visit their grave before I leave." Sakura announced.

"But you just got here!" Ayame whined.

"I know but there is so many things I need to do and I cannot do it here."

"I will come with you this time." Itachi smiled softly and Sakura nodded.

**(Here's a little Konan flash back. I do not know where to put it so here it goes.)**

"_Konan what are you going to do?" Suzume asked me._

"_Konan you are not serious right? At least let us help you. You cannot do this all by yourself." Itachi told me._

"_no! This is something I have to do myself. Do not try to stop me; you will just get in my way." I yelled at them._

"_Konan you will die if you do this, you know that right?" Suzume asked me._

"_I do not care, this is for Yahiko and Nagato. They where everything." I told them. I left them in the hallway standing there. I knew I wasn't going to win but to damage him and to make him know that we where not just his pawns was worth it all. I stood there in front of him and I was ready to sacrifice everything. I smiled slowly. He stared at me and then he finally spoke._

"_So you won't tell me where the rinnegan is?" he asked with an impatient tone._

"_No, I'm here to finish you off." I answered as my smile slowly faded and I moved into a fighting stance._

_He sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "Well I will not go easy on you, but why did you betray me? How can someone like Uzumaki Naruto be worth it?" He asked steadily._

"_He wants peace and that is why we still have hope." I began to turn into paper._

"_Threatening me in that uniform?" he asked loosing patience._

"_Yahiko created the Akatsuki, not you, never was you." I hissed at him._

"_Wrong. I convinced Yahiko to create the Akatsuki. I gave Nagato the rinnegan. I'm here to take it back, you ignorant little brat."_

_I knew my plan, I would kill him even if it meant killing myself too. I form the wings and charged at him sending him surrounded by papers, I threw in exploding tags and I prayed for him to solidify. I panted and the paper cleared away. He kneeled, one arm missing, and half a mask off._

"_That was a great try, unfortunately for you, I was too fast. You did injure me though" he looked at his missing arm, "is that all you got?"_

"_Why do you think we betrayed you?" I asked him._

"_Why should I care if it's your problem?" with that I flicked my wrist and deep pit opened up in the ground then I smiled._

"_It's because you are evil! This world cannot stand evil!" paper dragged him into the pit. I will bring him to hell where he belongs. I study him, I studied hard, this has to kill him. _

"_Six-hundred exploding tags that will explode for ten minutes straight just for you. Are you afraid of me, the little girl yet?" I hissed. We are not your pawns, Madara. I will not let you interfere with them: Yahiko, Nagato, and Naruto. The tags stopped exploding and I collapsed and panted. _

"_It's finally over. He has to be-" I felt a sudden pain in my chest and a rod was coming out._

"_You thought I was dead?" he laughed._

"_How is that possible?" I demanded._

"_Easy, a forbidden jutsu. I have many lives thanks to it." _

"_Who are you?"_

"_I already told you, Madara. There is no hope, my dear, and soon you can go reunite with Nagato, and review your foolishness in believing Naruto. Any regrets?" he asked._

"_Naruto, I put my faith in you." I uttered my last words… and then it was over._

"Where's Nagato's body?" Sakura asked.

"Tobi took him." Itachi sighed.

"Damn. But why didn't you help Konan?" Sakura stared at Konan's body.

"She refused help; this is something she needed to do herself." Konan had a smile on her lifeless body, she was finally at rest. Sakura and Itachi kneeled down and said a few prays. Itachi stood up and Sakura followed along. She took one last look at Konan and Yahiko before turning to leave.

"Let's go Itachi."

"Hn." They walked out of the temple and left. There was one place that they would be needed, Konoha. They stopped when it got dark in the woods. Sakura and Itachi gather wood from the fallen branches and then had a fire going for awhile. Sakura sat there, silent, holding her knees and staring into the fire. Itachi looked at her a few times and then looked into the fire.

"Sakura, I'm sorry it had to be this way." He apologized to Sakura. She turned to look at Itachi and then she stared at the fire again and he sighed.

"Itachi, after where done with the war let's leave. I don't care where but anywhere but Japan. I don't care if we swim there, if we fly there, teleport, I just don't care, I want no more of this."

"Are you sure you want that?" He asked softly.

"Yes! We lost our baby because of this land. Once we finish was needs to be done, I never want to come back here." Sakura hissed.

"Hn." Sakura lost it and she shifted to pin him down and her raging eyes stared into his calm eyes.

"God, you think I'm kidding all the time!" she growled and he slowly smirked.

"Sakura, are you feeling alright?" he asked casually and she slapped him across the face. He stared at her with that poker face.

"You know what, I'm just going to go to bed, don't even bother me. Run away for all I care."

"Ouch, that hurts." Itachi followed her. Sakura turned around and pushed him softly.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sakura screamed. Itachi sat down right in that place and she walked to the other side of the fire and beside a tree. She drifted into sleep. Itachi watched her for awhile before he leaned over and put out the fireplace. He sat against the tree she laid by and he pulled her into his lap.

"Such a heavy sleeper aren't you, Sakura?" he said when she did not move and he slowly closed his eyes making sure that she was safe.

"Good night." He whispered into her ear and then kissed her on the cheek ever-so-softly.

**Author's Note: I'm a little depressed right now because we had to give away my dog. **


End file.
